Meet the Family
by FallenTwilight
Summary: Okay. Here's a little piece where Han is introduced to the Skywalkers and Leia makes the mistake of taking too long getting dressed.


Thanks for clicking. :D I hope you enjot this funny little vignette.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the Great Flanneled One.

A/N : Reviews are really appreciated. 

**Meet the Family**

A young, petite brunette rummaged through her closet, sporadically throwing articles of clothing in the air behind her, they landed, leaving her normally spotless bedroom littered and looking as if it had been caught in the middle of a war zone.

Her search, which she pursued with a single-minded devotion, was not halted, not even when an impatient sounding knock thudded at the door.

She took a dress of modest cut off a hanger and examined it against her reflection in the mirror by her bed. "No, this will never do," she muttered, and tossed it over her head.

Knock. Knock.

"What is it now?" she demanded as she swung the door open.

A young man, her brother, her _twin _brother, gave her a wan smile. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, in a tone that made it clear that he wasn't, "But Dad is grilling your new boyfriend pretty badly."

Leia Skywalker paled visibly and she frowned. "Dad promised he'd behave!"

Luke's smile morphed into an evil grin, the kind that made clear he was enjoying every second of it. "You know that _your_ meaning of "behave" and Dad's don't exactly mean the same thing."

The young woman shook her head, exasperated. "I swear he's such a child, sometimes. I can't see what pleasure he could get by making every guy I bring to the house nervous. He's a Jedi Master, for crying out loud! After I tell guys who I am, most run for it because he's my Father. That's intimidation enough!"

Luke chuckled and threw an arm around his sister. "Just be glad Mom isn't here yet."

Leia's eyes widened a fraction and she smiled. "Yeah, guess I should count my blessings."

Narrowing her eyes, she gave her brother a look. "What are you still doing here? Go save him! I still have to get ready. Tell them I'll be right down."

"Yeah, right," Luke muttered as Leia slammed the door. "Women!" he said, and shook his head, frustratingly.

* * *

"No sir." he answered.

"No, I don't believe so, sir." he replied.

"Me? A scoundrel? Where'd you here that?" he argued.

"I'm a law-abiding citizen, thank you very much." he confessed.

This conversation was not going well and Han grimaced inwardly. If you could call it a conversation, it seemed more like an interrogation to him. He had always considered himself an intelligent individual but perhaps it was time to re-evaluate that assessment.

Where had he got the bright idea to come to Leia's family's apartments? Han asked himself.

She had told him how her father was _the_ Anakin Skywalker, famed Jedi Master and her Mother was Padme' Naberrie Skywalker, once Senator, now Chancellor of the Republic. He was shocked to learn, after calling her just Leia for weeks, that he was dating the daughter of what amounted to the Republic's royal family.

Maybe he would keep a closer watch on the HoloNet so as to not to be on the receiving end of another surprise like this one.

Han had played it smooth, naturally. No Jedi Master was going to keep him from seeing Leia. This time, he actually cared about a girl. Lando would give him hell if he knew, but that's why his old smuggling buddy knew nothing accept that she was "beautiful", and "fun to be around".

Leia had looked at him in surprise, commenting that he was made of sterner stuff that most guys she dated if he was going to face down her Father. That was when he swallowed hard.

He was doing that now too. Anakin Skywalker's reputation was bad enough but it paled in comparison with the man itself. Han wasn't all that concerned with her father being a Jedi Master_-though he had heard Jedi could sense if he was lying or not_- surprisingly. Right now, looking into those determined eyes, all Han saw was a worried father who was concerned about the well being of his daughter.

That scared him straight.

If he was being honest, Han had to admit that the kind of women he was used to seeing were very much unlike Leia. The women he went for usually didn't have a father that cared, most didn't have a father at all. Han had once prided himself on being the boyfriend that was every father's nightmare; the kind that a loving father would not let his daughter share the same planet as, let alone be in a close, even intimate proximity.

Leia changed that. She was beautiful, intelligent, stubborn, determined, and Han would never do anything to hurt her. If only he could get that across to Daddy Skywalker.

He tried to sit straight-backed on the couch but it was just too plush and comfortable. He began to slouch, giving a further impression of his 'wrongness' for Leia and making him out to be a street urchin with no manners.

"Comfortable, Captain Solo?" A seemingly simple enough question but it bored through Han's skull.

"Yes, sir, this piece of furniture is one of a kind, I'd say. My bottom's never been in more pleasure than sitting here right now." He said conversationally and cursed to himself; these Jedi had an uncanny ability to get you to say exactly what you were thinking, no matter how embarrassing and he heard a laugh from upstairs.

Anakin grinned and Leia's brother, Luke, he thought his name was, vaulted down the stairs, only to make himself at home in the recliner opposite him. Anakin remained standing.

Great, Han thought, just great. Now I get to be double teamed! If there was any justice in the galaxy Leia would get down here, now. He looked hopefully at the stairs and turned back to the two men.

"So," Luke leaned back in his seat and laced his fingers together. "You and my sister, ay?"

"Yeah, that's right," Han responded tightly. He didn't like Luke's tone of voice, suggesting that Han wasn't good enough for his sister.

"Don't worry," Anakin soothed.

"Oh, Leia said she'd be down in a minute." The boy agreed and turned to his father. "She had the impression that we were giving Han here a hard time."

Anakin raised his eyebrows in perpetual surprise and looked at Han. "Really, she has no faith in us, does she?"

Han made a face and looked with anticipation at the stairs again. Leia better get down here soon before the situation got out of hand and the security force was accusing him of double homicide.

As if he would have a chance against these two.

* * *

"How can I have so many clothes and nothing to wear," Leia muttered to herself.

The answer was, of course, lying somewhere in her closet and she frowned thoughtfully.

She knew, despite the state her room was in, that it would not matter to Han what she wore. But she wanted to look good for herself and, she admitted, Han too. She had to pick something out quickly, or Han was going to pay the price.

Her brother pretended to be on her side but Leia knew better. He was just as bad as her father, maybe more so. Luke had taken upon himself to be the protective older brother. Which was ridiculous, everyone knew _she _was the oldest. Granted, three minutes wasn't much a difference but Luke didn't have the right to play that role. She should be protecting him. Han was like a tame kitty compared to that seductive Mara Jade Luke was always following around…

Sighing, Leia picked out a simple yet elegant white jumpsuit that would compliment her modest figure and slipped into it.

She opened her door and walked down the hallway.

* * *

Han heard a door open and close and peered up the stairs. Thankfully, it was Leia. Another door opened behind Han and he turned to greet the newcomer.

A beautiful woman walked in gracefully and gave Anakin a kiss on the lips.

Her features were Leia's, Han thought. Or what Han imagined Leia would look like in twenty years. She had a regal air about her and Han swallowed. He was known among his buddies as a smooth talker. Not a good as Calrissian, granted, but he was alright. Despite that, he knew Leia's mother would see right through that. She didn't need the Force to read him.

"Hi kids," she turned to Han, "And who's this?

* * *

_Why me? Why me? Why me?_ Leia asked herself as she bleakly descended the stairs and took a seat on the loveseat next to Han. Her father was one thing but her mother? They were dead.

If only she could have dressed a little quicker.

"Hi, Mother." She said listlessly and with a little more enthusiasm added, "I'd like you to meet Captain Han Solo."

Han stood as befitted a gentleman and kissed Padme on the hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, ma'am. Leia has told me so much about you."

Leia sent him a questioning glance but he shook his head barely perceptibly.

Padme looked him up and down. "Is that right?" she said, "Nice to meet you, Captain."

Han reached down to clasp Leia's hand and he pulled her up. "Now if you'll excuse us…"

"Nonsense, Captain," Padme' insisted, "You must stay for a little longer, you have to tell me more about yourself."

Han was dimly aware of Leia collapsing back into her seat and her brother's wicked grin.

"I guess staying for a little while longer won't hurt," he lied, trying to hide a wince.

"Where are you from originally?" Leia's mother asked.

"Corellia," Han replied, happy to give an honest answer to her harmless question.

"Corellia isn't part of the Republic is it?"

"Er," Han said, wondering how what he believed a simple question could in a moment or two spiral out of control.

Before Han could answer, Leia's father responded. "No, dear, it isn't."

Padme's face was a mask of diplomatic sweetness. "Well, we'll have to change that."

_Uh oh._

"Excuse me?" Han said, though he had heard what she said painfully clear. "'We?'"

"Of course. We can't have Leia marry a man whose homeworld isn't a member of the Republic. I mean," she blushed, "I don't have any qualms about it but I lead this government and it would only bring forth bad publicity."

Han closed his eyes. This was just a dream, a horrible, horrible dream. That's right. When he opened his eyes he would be in a grungy cantina playing Sabaac and on his third Correlian ale. This was just a nightmare, a day dream.

He opened his eyes.

Anakin, Padme, Luke, and even Leia were looking expectantly at him. Leia was trying to hide a grimace. Leia's father and brother were grinning openly, the latter shaking in silent laughter. Padme was oblivious to it all. She believed they were having a nice little chat.

Han had to get out of here. He preferred Leia with him but in a couple more minutes he would be ready to hightail it out of her like a mynock with its wings clipped, and alone. No, he had to tough it out. He couldn't remain in good standing with her family if he did that.

Hell, what good standing he might have had would vanish by the time this conversation was over. But he had to try. For the sake of their relationship.

"Er," he said, trying to recall what they were talking about. "Er, marriage?"

The Jedi Master's smile stretched and Han realized he just had walked into a trap.

"Is there a problem Captain Solo? That is your intention with my daughter, isn't it? You plan to get to know her, to marry her, to have children with her and respect and honor her for the rest of your life? That is your intent, is it not?"

Han imagined a couple of toddlers in diapers running and screaming around him and with the abilities of a Jedi. He couldn't help but shudder.

"No!" he started, "I mean, yes. Er, ah, well, of course that's what I'm after. Uh, eventually, that is."

His glance was pleading when he looked at Leia. It meant: _Get us out of here. Now!_

Her mouth was open and she shrugged wordlessly.

She had it easy he thought; she didn't have to meet his parents. She couldn't, they'd been dead for years. But regardless, his parents wouldn't be this hard on Leia. He hoped.

"Right, Corellia, in Republic, right," he mumbled, "with my help, right."

"Well, I'm glad that's agreed upon." Padme said, like nothing was wrong.

Han thought dimly that he would never be able to set foot on his homeworld again. Corellia in the Republic? Like that would happen.

"Mother, can we go now?"

"But we're having such a nice conversation! How about you stay for dinner?"

"No, Mom, as much as we'd like too, we did have other plans."

"Oh," Padme whispered disappointedly.

Luke was talking in staged whispers to his Dad, with the belief that Han couldn't hear him. What Han could do was read lips. "Dad, I don't like this guy. Let's find a way to get rid of him. He's not good enough for Leia."

Anakin shook his head in disagreement. "I don't know…"

Not good enough, Han's anger was just under his skin. If he heard one more word he would explode, regardless of the results.

"What gives you the right?" A small voice proclaimed in an angry tone. Han turned to the speaker. Leia was standing, her face flushed, her jaw clenched, her hands balled into fists, glowering at her twin brother. "What gives you the right to say that? You don't even know him!"

Luke cowered under the power of her glare for a short moment. He hadn't meant for his sister to hear, Han bet. In the next instant he was on his feet as well, looking down at his twin with a defiant stare. "I know enough, Leia. This guy is slime," he gestured at an indignant Han. "Can't you see that?"

Han could see that Leia was ready to fly into a rage. "No" she said in a calm whisper which belied her body language, "No, _brother_, I can't see that. Why don't you explain it to me?"

"Okay, I will!" His blue eyes were intense. "He's scum, Leia, a lowlife, he doesn't care for you, and he'll drop you when the next pretty face comes along. I'm just trying to protect you! He's not good enough for you!"

"No, Luke, you're wrong, he's better than I deserve! He's charming, sweet," she glanced lovingly at him, "and he cares for me. You'd see that if you opened your eyes! No, you've always been blind in matters of the heart."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked heatedly.

"It means Mara Jade."

Anakin had to grab hold of his son when he lunged at Leia. "Leave her out of this."

Han would have laughed if he hadn't been in the middle of a heated discussion.

"Who is that, son?" Padme asked, confused.

"No one, Mom."

"On the contrary, Mom," she said sweetly, her brown eyes fiery, "Mara Jade is the skank Luke sneaks out to see after you've gone to bed. He's been going on these midnight jaunts for quite awhile now."

"You know nothing about her!" Luke's face was a deep crimson and Han was glad that he didn't have a lightsaber on him.

"Exactly, but I've had my preconceptions about her, the same as you have had about Han. Do you see my point now, Luke? Do you see that you are wrong?"

For a long silent moment all that could be heard were Luke's ragged breaths. He shrugged off his Dad's grip. He nodded, reluctantly. He said nothing.

"Listen, Luke," Han stared him right in the eyes. "I love your sister, okay? A lot. You may not like it but I'm gonna be sticking around here for a while, got it?"

They continued to glare into each others eyes, seeing who would flinch first. It was Luke. "Right."

He looked away from Luke to find the rest of the Skywalker family smiling at him.

Anakin reached out and grabbed Han's shoulder. "I like you. You're made out of some tough material." His blue eyes looked Han up and down. "You'll survive in the Skywalker family." Padme nodded in agreement.

"Now," Han offered an arm to Leia which she took willingly, "we have places to be." They walked out arm and arm.

When the door closed, Leia sighed. "You did great in there," she melted against him and Han hugged her tightly. "I hope I never have to go through that again."

_You won't have to,_ Han promised her silently.

She looked up at him, full of admiration, love and passion. She leaned to kiss him and he met her eagerly, his hand caressing her cheek. His heart soared; a different, exciting feeling and he deepened the kiss, pressing her against the door. His pulse quickened from being in such close contact with Leia.

Things were definitely about to get better, Han hoped when suddenly the door opened and they spilled into the living room and they rushed to untangle their bodies amid the peculiar looks the Skywalker family was giving them.

There was not much they could do but turn an appropriate shade of red.

Leia's father, surprisingly, pushed them back out the door. He started to close the door then thought better of it. He looked at the disheveled appearance of his daughter and Han, their heated faces and their ragged breathing.

"Could you at least wait until you get to the turbolift next time?" was all he asked.

END


End file.
